Conventionally, in place of a fluorescent lamp having a filament electrode, an illuminating lamp using a low-power-consumption solid-state light-emitting element, for example, a light-emitting diode (LED), has been proposed (See Japanese Patent Application Publication number 2008-277188).
According to the disclosure in Japanese Patent Application Publication number 2008-277188, it is possible to not only install an illuminating lamp having a solid-state light-emitting element in a lighting device using a glow-starter-type fluorescent lamp, or a lighting device using a rapid-start fluorescent lamp, but also interchangeably install the illuminating lamp having the solid-state light-emitting element in a lighting device having an inverter-type ballast for a fluorescent lamp.